In Love With Forbiddion Love
by Artemis-Jackson
Summary: Percy gets cheated on by Annabeth and his arrogent half brother Craig heart broken he goes to olympus to die because he had nothing left so what happened Percy becomes a god and has to train with Artemis as well as be the guardian of Artemis and the hunters. Will he find love in the maiden goddess or will he be forever without love Pertemis of course sorry to Percabeth fans
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please no flames thanks. **

**Annabeth's POV **

It's been 3 months since Percy has been gone. Where he went, I don't know. I've started to think that he is cheating on me. Now I'm sitting at the beach with his half-brother/ my new boyfriend Craig Blake and his best friend Chrystal Grace she is Thalia and Jason's half sister and cousin **(awkward) **and my brother Malcolm. I don't really know when me and Craig started dating. "Annabeth !" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I got up and saw Percy running to me. " Hey Annabeth !" he said as soon as he got to me. " Hey kelp head." I said as I hugged him. " Who's this?" he said looking beside me where his brother Craig was starting to get up. " That's Craig Blake, your half brother."

**Craig's POV **

When she said I was his half brother that immediately shocked me I thought that I was the only son of Poseidon. " Wait, what I thought I was the only child of Poseidon." I said " Nope" he said popping the p. " Well Great another kid to challenge me knowing good and well that I am Poseidon's favorite child and this camps favorite hero." I said with an annoyed look on my face.

**Percy's POV **

Did he just say that he was Poseidon's favorite child and this camps favorite hero? HA its time to Introduce myself. " Hello brother." I said letting acid dip into the sound of my voice. " I am Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, destroyer of of Gaea, bearer of the sky, and bane of the Minotaur, I have lead this camp in 2 wars the giant war and the titian war, and I am the former praetor of the roman camp equivalent of this camp, camp Jupiter and I brought back the golden eagle and restored the fifth cohorts honor. What have you done?" I said with a smirk. " I killed a storm spirit with no training and no weapon." he said matching my smirk. " But you needed me and Annabeth to help you. Oh and um.. by the way my name is Chrystal Grace, daughter of Zeus." she said smiling " You needed help, my friend Jason took on 3 storm spirits and killed 2 with no help before the third one was taken back into the sky." I said as I held back a smile " Oh and um... by the way I killed the Minotaur with it's own horn with no help and no training and brought Grover up the hill and past Thalia's tree." I said as I spun around on my heels and started to leave the beach but I stopped and hid because I heard something I shouldn't have.

**Oh cliffy.. what did Percy hear?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short but I promise this chapter will be longer. **

**Annabeth's POV **

I wrapped my arms around Craig's neck and said " Don't worry baby Percy's just mad because your cuter than him." I pulled him in for a kiss, as soon as our lips met a 10.0 earthquake hit the beach and the waves started to try and pull us in. Then stuff got weirder, 2 horses came on the beach with an owl beside them. My mother, Athena, Lord Poseidon, and another horse possibly Lord Triton. First the owl pooped on me and Craig's head and then bothe the horses head butted us.

**Athena's POV **

Aphrodite, Poseidon, Triton and I were on Olympus watching Olympus TV and we see my daughter Annabeth kissing a son of Poseidon and I could tell because he looked just like Barnacle Beard, at first I was okay with it I thought it was Perseus nut then I found out It wasn't It was his newest child I think his name is Craig. " Wait, I thought Annabeth was dating Perseus?" I said, soon enough my question was answered by the goddess of love. " She is or at least she was until she met that boy Craig, he started flirting with her and wouldn't stop until she agreed to go out with him." she said "Oh great wise one for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom your daughter really isn't that smart." Poseidon said with Triton nodding in agreement "Shut up Barnacle Beard he's your son barnacle beard & Fish boy stop nodding he's your brother." I said and with that we flashed to the beach.

**Percy's POV **

When I stepped out from the trees I saw 2 horses and an owl going down to the end of the beach. I think it was Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon and Lord Triton, actually, I know because I heard Annabeth and Craig muttering stuff like " Lady Athena pooped on my head !" and " Lord Poseidon headbutted me in the back!" or "Yeah, well Lord Triton headbutted me were the sun don't shine." I walked over to Annabeth and took the ring out my pocket and showed it to her " You see this ring I was going to purpose to you tonight." I said really pissed off " But seaweed brain you were gone for 2 months, I thought you were cheating on me" she said quietly, I looked into her eyes and tried to figure how she came up with such a stupid answer considering she is the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. " Cheating on you, you do know my fatal flaw is loyalty right." I said really slow like I was explaining for a 4 year old. " I was gone because I had to get your mothers permission to marry you, I had to do the 12 labors of Hercules, kill Ladon, and Kill the Python, yet you cheat on me." I said almost yelling a wave growing over them that is almost 7ft tall. "Seaweed brain I'm sorry." She said almost crying, Craig went over to comfort her and glared at me go I gave him my wolf glare, he really got scared. " You know I hate to see you cry wise girl, but for a child of the goddess of wisdom you aren't really that smart." **( doesn't he and his father think so much alike) **I said and with that I ran into the sea.

**2 months later still Percy POV**

I've been training with Triton down here in my father's palace "Percy" I hear Lord Poseidon calling my name. " Yes father." I say " It's time for me to go to a meeting on Olympus and you're coming with me." he says "Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not posting sooner I had a lot of work I had to do so I'm really really sorry and sorry about the last chapters being so short but I promise this chapter will be longer. **

**Lord Zeus's POV**

**On Olympus **

We all know what happened to Perseus , besides Hades, thought I don't know how Artemis found out and now he being brought up to Olympus where once again he will be offered godhood . He'll probably say yes since there is no one tieing him to the mortal world, speaking of Percy " Brother where is Percy?" " He went to visit his mother."

**Percy's POV **

**In the mortal world **

Before we went to Olympus I looked at my father and asked him " Would it be ok if I visited my mom before we go to Olympus?" " Um ... sure Percy I'll flash you there now." When I opened my eyes I was in my room at my mom's apartment I walked out my room and saw Paul and my mom sitting on the couch watching Hell's Kitchen " Hey mom what's up Paul." " Oh My gods Percy are you ok, Annabeth iris messaged me and told me that you weren't at camp anymore what were you thinking you could've been killed . I was so worried about you." she said hugging me almost crying " Sorry mom, after I found out that Annabeth was cheating on me with my egoistic half-brother Craig, she broke up with me and I went to stay with my father for the past 2 months, we were on our way to Olympus when I asked to come and see you." " Oh well ... um.. ok she didn't tell me that." " Would you guys mind giving my a ride to the empire state building." " Sure Percy" " Thanks."

**At the empire state building **

" Thanks for the ride mom." I said as I got out the car. I walked inside and saw a pretty girl probably in her early 20's with kaleidoscope eyes probably a child of Aphrodite. " Can I get the key to the 600th floor please." " Sweetie there is no 600th floor are you feeling ok 'cause my shift's almost over I could take you back to my place and make you feel a lot better." she smiling seductively adding a bit of charm speak. Yep she's a child of Aphrodite." You're a child of Aphrodite aren't you. Well you should know Lord Zeus hated for people to be late and he hates to wait." she picked something up and handed it to me I t was the key. I walked over to the elevator "Yep and let me guess you're a child of Apollo." I stopped and looked at her I chuckled " Nope, but I like your thinking I'm of Poseidon." I said getting on the elevator and putting the key in and flashed he a smile.

**Lady Hestia POV **

We were in the middle of he meeting or what was supposed to be the meeting when the elevator door opened and Percy walked ou in to the middle of the room and bowed if he accepts my brother's offer he will probably be the 15th olympian. He's to powerful to be a minor god and we all know it's true.

**Percy's POV **

When the elevator doors opened they were all in the middle of arguing all except Lady Hestia. Lord Zeus & Lord Hades are fighting which one of them is their mothers favorite child. Lady Athena and my dad are fighting over the patron god of Athens **(wasn't that settled like a long time ago) **Lady Artemis is telling Lord Apollo that she is older and he is listening to music, Lady Hera is probably devising a plan to get rid Artemis & Apollo. Lady Demeter is trying to tell Mr.D/ Lord Dionysus to eat more cereal but he's sleep. Lord Ares and Lord Hephaestus and fighting over lady Aphrodite and she is happy watching 2 men fight over her. And Hermes just got here. I walked into the middle of the room cleared my throat and bowed to the 14 olympians due to Hestia and Hades now having thrones. " Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, again we offer you godhood." Lord Zeus said and Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, and surprisingly Artemis started smiling

**2 days before the meeting on Olympus **

**Annabeth's POV **

Its been almost 2 months since Percy left and I'm actually getting kinda worried about him that's why I iris messaged his mom " Annabeth" Craig said in a sweet voice pulling me out of my thoughts. " Yes Craig." "Baby, whats wrong? You know I can tell when something's bothering you." I smiled, he did to then he kissed me and I kissed him back turning our walk on the beach into a steamy make out session. Right in the middle of us kissing 2 people cleared their throats and we broke apart. We turned around to see who interrupted us and I saw Thalia and some other girl probably about 12 years old. Who was that other girl? Thalia is a hunter of Artemis. The girl had auburn hair and her eyes were silver. My eyes widened in shock. I quickly bowed and nudged Craig tell him to do the same. "Why are you bowing to a 12-year-old." he was laughing really hard "Annabeth, why were you kissing this bitch?! Your dating Percy and who the fuck are you" Then Craig opened his mouth and said the stupidest shit ever " I am Craig Blake, Poseidon's favorite child and Annabeth's boyfriend." You broke up with Percy, and to you Percy is a better person than you her is the savior of olympus and he is Lord Poseidon's child." I opened my mouth to say something but the word wouldn't come out. Then Lady Artemis started talking " And if you must know her is favorited by all the gods including me." Finally my voice came back. "Kinda, he was gone for3monthsandIthughthewasche atingonmebuthewasn't." " Wow slow down and say that again." "  
Kinda, he was gone for 3 months and I thought he was cheating on me but he wasn't." Thalia shook her head and her and Lady Artemis walked away.


	4. I jump of of Olympus

**I do not own PJO nor do I own HoO also I'm not forcing you to read my story so if you don't like it don't read it AND sorry for not writing in so long I've had a little bit of writers block**

**On Olympus **

**Percy"s POV **

" Yes Lord Zeus I accept your offer. Thank you. But what will I be god of and who will train me." " Lets see Not Apollo ar Hermes they'll probably take you to a strip club or a bar. Not Ares he'll probably try to kill you." " Oh brother, please not Athena she'll torture him with books." my father said really loud so Lady Athena could hear him over her audiobook to say she was pissed of would be a major understatement. " Brother I would never do that to my favorite nephew. Now as I was saying Not Demeter she will force him to eat cereal. Poseidon and Hades and maybe me would show favoritism. Hera doesn't really like you no offence. Ah Artemis you won't force feed him, torture him with books, you don't favor him but you don't dislike him, or take him to a strip club." Wow some of the Olympians don't really like me huh. " You will train with Artemis and be the guardian of the hunt until your training is over and possibly later." Man does Lord Zeus ever stop talking. " Father! He's a male in no way will he be faithful to his duty." Well Lady Artemis you did a good job at pissing me off because that's what you just did. Even after the past 2 months I still not entirely over **her**. " I swear on the river Styx and on the creator chaos that I will be faithful to my duty in all ways." "Perseus, I don't think" Lady Athena said before she was cut of by a black swirling helix floating in the air cut her Apollo, Lord Hermes and my dad started laughing, I think it's because Lady Athena said she doesn't think. Then all the gods bowed as did I. " Who swore on my name?" The helix said I knew Lord Chaos because **she** told me I raised my hand " I did lord Chaos." I said quietly " No need to fear me Perseus Jackson. You're the first person to swear on my name that I have allowed to live. For this I will give you my blessing, with my blessing you will have heightened hunting skills being able to know exactly where you are. Also my blessing will give you heightened assassin skills sh you will know who your target is where your target is and where your target is, also you will be able th know when people are lying to you and who and who not to trust." he told me " Thank you lord Chaos." " Also I gave you wings." " Oh I hope there honey barbecue wings!" Lord Apollo yelled Lord Chaos shuck his head " No there not the food type of wings I meant like bat wings." Lord Apollo looked upset ' Cool so I can fly." " Yes you can Perseus." and then the helix disappeared " Anyone who wishes to give Percy their blessing may do so now." " Percy will you be my champion?" Hestia asked me I had to say yes after all she is one of my favorite Olympians " Yes, I would love to be your champion." Then I was engulfed with a quite warm flame. "Percy, with my blessing you will be able to summon food and you will be able to control fire including greek fire and you will be able to turn in to a crane." Then Apollo walked over to me. " Percy, bro, I give you my blessing making you better at archery.

**Lady Artemis POV **

Why would father even say something as horrible as that, saying that my hunt and I needed a guardian. He's just like the other males, he won't be faithful to his duty's he'll try to flirt with me and my hunters. But then again he could be different, usually the male breaks the females heart and this time that daughter of Athena broke his heart. For a child of Athena I thought that she would be smarter than to cheat on him.

**Lord Zeus POV **

" Perseus Jackson you shall be god of help, health, hope, faith,destruction, pain, power, light, darkness, torture, tides, swordsmanship, and heros." Yeah I know That's a lot but he can handle it.

**Percy POV **

Then they all raised the symbol of power and blasted me and a golden light encased me. Man to say it hurt like hell would be an understatement it felt like being trampled by the titans jumping in and out of Styx 90 times and being torn apart and put back together only to be torn apart again. Finally when I woke up I was lying on a couch in the throne room and I saw a throne right between my dad and Apollo. " Perseus we are at central park and we will be leaving in a about 5 hours don't be late." I figured I would get some rest before I went to Central Park since it's not that far from here anyway. " Apollo, wake me up in about 2 hours.

**2 hours later still Percy POV **

After my nap I jumped off of Olympus. I know what your thinking I'm crazy and I kinda am, but I extended my wings and flew. I circled around Central park a few times before I saw Artemis and the hunters. I found a tree by Artemis, landed and listened in intently.

**Artemis POV **

" Hunters you my mot like this but my father fells that we need a guardian also the guardian has the blessing of Chaos and some other gods and goddesses." "My lady this new guardian by a male by any chance?" Phoebe asked me " Yes it is bu-" groans broke out " But he ie is a male you all know." "That I am" Perseus jumped out of the tree and lands gracefully on his feet. " Who are you?" My lieutenant Thalia Grace asked him with her bow pointed toward him. He laughed " Oh pinecone face you really don't know who I am." " Should I?" She asked her bow still pointed at him. He lowerd his hood and smiled " Yeah." he was still smiling gods he has a cute smile. Wait what am I thinking I am a maiden goddes I souldn't be having these felling about a male. A cute male at that scratch that he is just a good male.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been really busy so please forgive me I do not own PJO nor do I own HoO also I'm not forcing you to read my story so if you don't like it don't read it. And to VB3'SPercabethandLeoRocks If your a Percabeth fan why are you reading a PERTEMIS story**

**Percy POV **

After I finished laughing I whispered to Artemis " Do they know I'm a god?" She shook her head " Do you want me to tell them" she whispered back " If you do, I don't mind it doesn't matter to me. " I whispered back continuing our conversation. " I won't but you will when you're ready." "Ok" " Hunters" she said her voice like velvet the stopped talking and looked toward lady Artemis " My father has informed me that there is a group of monsters in DC National Zoo **(WEIRD RIGHT A ZOO FULL OF MONSTERS AND PEOPLE HAVE WALKED RIGHT THROUGH IT)**and he wishes for us to take them out and we will be heading out in 3 days, everybody dismissed." as the hunters started to walk away she looked at me as I turned to go toward my text which is right next to Artemis' "Perseus"I really wish she wouldn't call me that it makes me feel old. " Yes moon shine' i said as i walked back toward her " Do not call me that Perseus!" I pulled my hood up and smiled at her " I'll stop calling you Moon Shine if you stop calling me Perseus it makes me feel old." I said trying to make a deal "You stop calling me that or else" she made her silver bow and quiver full of arrows appear "I shoot you and I promise I will make sure my idiotic brother doesn't heal you" I backed away slowly then yelled " Please don't shoot me Moon Beam" then I turned around and ran and made the water condense behind me and freeze the incoming arrows I finally stopped running after I got about to my tent and moved my desk in front of the flap. I laid down and drifted in to the realm of Morpheus and for the first time I didn't have any dream.

**Artemis POV **

I can't be anymore pissed at Perseus for calling me those names but deep down inside I knew the I actually liked those nicknames not that I'd ever tell him that. I walked to his tent and tried to enter keyword_** TRIED**_ its like he had it barricaded " Perseus let me in right now or else" I said letting the theat hang leaving him to think of what I would do to him but all I got in response was a light soring sound . I walked about a foot away from Perseus tent and Into my tent as I laid down on my bed I relized that all I could think about is Perseus I'll have to talk to talk to Aphrodite later about that though and I drifted off in to the realm of Morpheus

**_A/N: Sorry about not writing much I'm having a bit of writers block and I promise I will write a better chapter whwn I get over it_**


	6. Artemis' first kiss

** disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HoO I would be a married adult male with children my name would also be Rick therefore I do not own it.**

**Percy POV **

Ok confession time I faked sleep when I heard Artemis outside my tent. So after I heard her move I moved my desk that was a bad idea

**Next day still Percy POV **

I felt something poking me in the stomach I opened my eyes and there was a woodpecker on me and I was in a function what the fuck how the fuck did I get out here the hunters. Those bastards. I got out of the fountain and went back to my tent to get changed out of my wet boxers I put on a black t-shirt with the moon pulling the tides black skinny jeans and my white Air Jordans. I walked outside and looked at the sky from the looks of the sky it looked to be about 7:30 the hunters and Arty should be getting up soon I went back in my tent and put on my black and white hoodie "Perseus." shit Artemis is up and in front of my tent " Morning Moon Shine" I said as I slid out my tent And I swear I saw her Blush " 3 things Perseus, 1) don't call me that 2) make eggs bacon sausage and freshly squeezed orange juice and 3) Why did you barricade your tent? " "Got it Moon beam so you want turkey bacon and turkey sausage or regular bacon and sausage and I did that because you were mad at me#" After I told her she was mad at me yesterday I playfully pouted.

**Artemis POV **

He is so cute when pouts. " Didn't I just tell you not to call me that" " No you said don't call you Moon shine Oh and Moonshine If you don't call me Perseus I wont call you Moonshine" " Fine. Just go make breakfast" he turned and walked toward the dining tent then he looked over his shoulder and said "Whatever you say Arty" I just shook my head I really need to deal with Aphrodite for doing this to me So I flashed to her palace I made sure I had put a hoodie so no one could tell it was me. I knocked on the door and she answered the door I tried to walk in but she shrieked "Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk you're i-" I covered her mouth elbowed her in the stomach and pushed her inside before people could see me. I slammed the door shut and sat down and pulled down my hood. " Who is it?" she practically screamed " Will be quiet" "So, who is it?" "Percy" " I knew it" Now I'm ready to smack a hoe and look its one right in front of me named Aphrodite " Does he like me back?" I asked hopefully " Maybe, now go get your man before the everybody finds out he's single cause every goddess will be after him and I promise that I'll be one of them I swear if she does she'll have an arrow shot so deep

**Percy POV **

I summoned about 3 plates stacked high with sausage & bacon 2 plates of scrambled eggs 2 plates of fried eggs orange juice in a huge pitcher and some biscuits and laid them out just as I heard the hunter walking toward the tent I want to my seat summoned 2 slices of anchovy pizza and blue cola, turned on my Ipod and put my earbuds in my ear and pressed play and my favorite song came on Reckless by You Me At Six _**(**__**A/N: I'm a big Fort Minor and You Me At Six fan so most songs I'll reference from them)**_ So I closed my eyes and sung along

_I've been trying to make sense  
I've been shouting under my breath  
How's in he opposite my interest  
You sold me out, a massive knock off the chair  
Your lust is a lie, but it comes as no surprise  
Time after time, it goes right past the line  
I do my best to, to make ammends with you  
But I just can't see the end oh_

_Don't hold your breath, imma not losing sleep over you_  
_I'm Mr Reckless with a capital R_

_(Chorus)_

_Don't hold your breath, imma not losing sleep over you_  
_I'm Mr Reckless with a capital R_  
_Don't hold your breath, imma not losing sleep over you_  
_I'm Mr Reckless, and you're defenceless_

_And isn't it funny how_  
_Those black clouds follow you around?_  
_It's Karma smiling down_  
_Just let me know when it's in town_  
_You act like the world owes you a favour_  
_You want it all but you don't like the taste, oh_  
_You've been throwing bricks at my window_  
_Like there's no better way to say 'hello'_

_Hello..._

_(Chorus)_

_The best, you never had x4_

_I'm the devil on your shoulder_  
_I'm the concious in your mind_  
_I'm the feeling that you, you cannot hide_  
_I'm the devil on your shoulder_  
_Doesn't mean that love is blind_  
_It's ok when it's Satan in disguise_  
_Your loose lips let, let orac slide_  
_You spend too much time taking up all my life_  
_Stall resue spin just for power trip_  
_It's safe to say that I am not into it_  
_In the picture you were not_  
_Someone who says you are smart_  
_This is all sold out_  
_Keep on moving on_  
_Good luck with killing time_  
_You won't be killing mine_  
_I'll do my best_  
_To always be on your mind_

_Your mind_

_I never once said I didn't mean this_  
_I can't wait to see how this one gets out_  
_You are the first to question my achievements_  
_But that's all right, my dreams are living_

_Don't hold your breath, imma not losing sleep over you_  
_I'm Mr Reckless with a capital R (Chorus)_

_The best, you never had x4 _

When I opened my eyes Moonshine was in front of me " You're a good singer you know."she said quietly but smiling a little " Thanks, Moonie" I said and smiled at her and I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect she is now I know Hannah Montana said Nobody's perfect but she never met Artemis I mean just look at he Beautiful smile her silver eyes did I mention she had a beautiful smile " Hello Earth to Percy" I looked up and smiled " My bad I just zoned out" "Anyways I need to tell you something" " Ok, shoot" " Not here meet me by my tent after breakfast" " Alright"

**After Breakfast Artemis POV **

I was thinking about what to say to Percy when some body tapped my shoulder from behind I quickly summoned my dagger and turned around And there he was smiling that cute smile that only he could smile " Percy what I wanted to tell you is That I lo-" "Lady Artemis " I tried my best to not look annoyed "Yes Thalia" " Lord Hermes he said that there is a meeting and that you and Kelp for brains have to be there" " Ok tell him we will be there soon Pinecone face" Percy said and Thalia walked off " So what was it that you wanted to tell me" I tried to tell him but the words wouldn't leave my mouth so I did the second best thing I kissed him at first I was worried that he didn't feel the same way but then he started kissing back he put his hands around my waist then I put my hands around his neck. OH MY ZEUS THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!

**Percy POV **

Oh my gods It's finnally happening and then from behind my somebody cleared their throat and we broke apart I looked around and realized that we were on Olympus and that Zeus looked ready to murder me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I'm backkk! So I got some help with how to have this chapter work and I'm kinda combining the ideas that I got so if it seem wierd sorry. **

**Disclaimer: No way do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus if I did I would be a middle-aged married men and children so that proves that I do not own anything. Anyways... On With the story. **

**Thanks to: **

**.A guest who commented on this story and helped me **

**.Another guest who commented on this story and told me "make Zeus accept it" the easiest and shortest idea I have been told**

**.Jazzybizzlerocks who sent me a PM with an idea **

**and last but not least **

**.Gh0sst for sending me a PM with an idea**

_**PREVIOUSLY: **__** Artemis POV **_

_I was thinking about what to say to Percy when some body tapped my shoulder from behind I quickly summoned my dagger and turned around And there he was smiling that cute smile that only he could smile " Percy what I wanted to tell you is That I lo-" "Lady Artemis " I tried my best to not look annoyed "Yes Thalia" " Lord Hermes he said that there is a meeting and that you and Kelp for brains have to be there" " Ok tell him we will be there soon Pinecone face" Percy said and Thalia walked off " So what was it that you wanted to tell me" I tried to tell him but the words wouldn't leave my mouth so I did the second best thing I kissed him at first I was worried that he didn't feel the same way but then he started kissing back he put his hands around my waist then I put my hands around his neck. OH MY ZEUS THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!_

_**Percy POV **_

_Oh my gods It's finally happening and then from behind my somebody cleared their throat and we broke apart I looked around and realized that we were on Olympus and that Zeus looked ready to murder me. _

**Athena POV **

Right before Artemis and Percy were flashed in here I felt the room get colder, but I brushed it off. We were here to discuss a plan to get the romans and greeks to work together without killing each other. I figure the only way to do that is with Percy seeing how he is the former praetor of the roman camp. Speaking of Percy, he looks so sexy today wait why am I saying this I'm a maiden goddess. Anyways Percy was wearing a black muscle shirt with the moon pulling the tides showing of his perfectly tone muscles black skinny jeans and white Air Jordans. Oh Gods he looks so sexy. Why did he have to choose Artemis. I mean look at me. Maybe we could share him. A loud scream pulled me out of my thoughts.

**Percy POV **

As Artemis and I pulled away from our very passionate make out I saw Zeus pick up his lightning bolt from the corner of me eye. I began backing up slowly then turned and tried to run toward me throne he throw his bolt at me and it hurt worse than being trampled by 500 hellhounds and jumping into the river Styx like 55 times. Ok so maybe not that bad but it still hurt like crazy. Artemis looked at her brother and he ran over to me. While he was healing the side of my body he leaned down and whispered in my ear " I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy for you the only reason I'm taking care of you is for my sister. But If you hurt her I swear to all the gods there are I will kill you." he put extra emphasis on will.

**Artemis POV **

" Father why did you do that to Percy. I swear if he fades I will turn you into a jackolope and hunt you and shoot you along with my hunters until there are arrows sticking out of every part of your body." I looked at my brother, he mouthed " He'll be ok, just let him rest. My father looked at me like I was crazy "Artemis what are you talking about?!" "What do you mean what am i talking about father you just blasted Percy with your bolt." No i did not Artemis, he is my favorite nephew why would i do such a thing?" Things got even crazier " Hermes bring my daughter Annabeth and Hephaestus' son Leo Valdez here now please" "What in the Hades are you doing Athena" I thought looking at her. " Relax Artemis. Before you and Percy were flashed in here the room got cold and my daughter said she felt the same thing before that child Leo fired on the city of New Rome. I want to see if father felt the same thing Leo did and I want to see if Annabeth and I felt the same thing." "oh" Just then Hermes came back with the demigods. They bowed to us " Annabeth, Leo Valdez, and Father please come with me." Athena said and then walked out with them following. Wait she just called him Percy I"m not sharing him but he won't want to hurt her so he'll probably convince me to let him date both us so I might as well share him.

**Athena POV **

How am I supposed to say this I guess I have to the hardest way to explain to them. " Please have a seat. Annabeth tell me how you felt on that ship to New Rome and please do not skip any parts." "Well it fell like a snowman was leaning over my shoulder." "Thank you, Leo tell me what you felt like when New Rome was fired on." I don't really know I dont really remember any thing all I remember is that kid Octavian getting on the ship." "You all can leave I'll flash you to camp half-blood now." I flashed them there. " Father what do you remember before Artemis accused you of throwing your master bolt at Percy." " I can't remember anything except flashing them in and seeing them kissing each other but honestly I'm ok with it." ok " lets go back to the throne room."

**Percy POV **

I'm feeling better I guess . Apollo gave me a brotherly threat that if I hurt his sister he'll drop me of the sun literally he will throw me off of his chariot. I noticed Athena and Zeus walking back in the throne room. " I have to inform you that father did not do this willingly something possesed him to do it** (A/N: what ever that thing was that possesed Leo possesed Zeus)**. Athena then looked at me then smiled I smiled back and I swear I saw her blush. Maybe she likes me but I'm already dating Artemis but I dont want to hurt Athena if she does like me. I'll talk to Aphroditie and see if Athena likes me and if she does I'll try to get Artemis to share me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No way do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus if I did I would be a middle-aged married men and children so that proves that I do not own anything. Anyways... On With the story. Oh yeah and sorry for no update i've been really busy and the im going on a two week no coming home overnight girl scout camp so as soon as i get back I'll do my best to type and give you mor. **

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_** Athena POV**_

_Right before Artemis and Percy were flashed in here I felt the room get colder, but I brushed it off. We were here to discuss a plan to get the romans and greeks to work together without killing each other. I figure the only way to do that is with Percy seeing how he is the former praetor of the roman camp. Speaking of Percy, he looks so sexy today wait why am I saying this I'm a maiden goddess. Anyways Percy was wearing a black muscle shirt with the moon pulling the tides showing of his perfectly tone muscles black skinny jeans and white Air Jordans. Oh Gods he looks so sexy. Why did he have to choose Artemis. I mean look at me. Maybe we could share him. A loud scream pulled me out of my thoughts._

_**Artemis POV **_

_" Father why did you do that to Percy. I swear if he fades I will turn you into a jackolope and hunt you and shoot you along with my hunters until there are arrows sticking out of every part of your body." I looked at my brother, he mouthed " He'll be ok, just let him rest. My father looked at me like I was crazy "Artemis what are you talking about?!" "What do you mean what am i talking about father you just blasted Percy with your bolt." No i did not Artemis, he is my favorite nephew why would i do such a thing?" Things got even crazier " Hermes bring my daughter Annabeth and Hephaestus' son Leo Valdez here now please" "What in the Hades are you doing Athena" I thought looking at her. " Relax Artemis. Before you and Percy were flashed in here the room got cold and my daughter said she felt the same thing before that child Leo fired on the city of New Rome. I want to see if father felt the same thing Leo did and I want to see if Annabeth and I felt the same thing." "oh" Just then Hermes came back with the demigods. They bowed to us " Annabeth, Leo Valdez, and Father please come with me." Athena said and then walked out with them following. Wait she just called him Percy I'm not sharing him but he won't want to hurt her so he'll probably convince me to let him date fountunboth us so I might as well share him._

_**Percy POV **_

_I'm feeling better I guess . Apollo gave me a brotherly threat that if I hurt his sister he'll drop me of the sun literally he will throw me off of his chariot. I noticed Athena and Zeus walking back in the throne room. " I have to inform you that father did not do this willingly something possessed him to do it** (A/N: what ever that thing was that possessed Leo possessed Zeus)**. Athena then looked at me then smiled I smiled back and I swear I saw her blush. Maybe she likes me but I'm already dating Artemis but I don't want to hurt Athena if she does like me. I'll talk to Aphroditie and see if Athena likes me and if she does I'll try to get Artemis to share me. _

* * *

_**Percy POV**_

_"Council_ meeting_ dismissed." Zeus' voice boomed through the throne room as he spoke. He got up and began walking toward us Athena in tail. "Perseus I am truly sorry for what I did, though I do not remember doing anything, believe me I am truly sorry." Then he flashed away "Percy can we speak" she glanced at Artemis _

* * *

**Percy POV **

" Sure." I said unsure of how to respond " Privately." she said looking slightly at Artemis . I looked at Artemis who was standing beside me and she nodded slightly looked slightly nervous hoping her assumptions we're incorrect. So Athena began to walk away and i started to follow her we stopped at a garden and sat near a fountain. " Percy, you look very nice today." So she's being nicer to me " Thank you lady Athena." " Percy we are equals no need to call me lady Athena, Athena is fine." "Um, ok la- Athena, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" " Well what I wanted to say was that"

**Artemis POV **

Truth be told I love my sister but i don't trust my sister alone with my Percy. So I followed them " Well what I wanted to say was that" " Hey Arty. how you doing little sis. " I punched him in the stomach but it was to late but they noticed me. " Artemis" Percy called out I tried to stay but my idiot brother had to push me out of my hiding spot. I made a mental note to kill him for that next time I saw him. " Where you spying on Percy and I?"


End file.
